Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device which is capable of reducing power consumption by selectively driving the display device at a low refresh rate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display's frame rate is defined by the number of image data refreshed on the screen per second. For example, a flat panel display with a frame rate of 60 Hz displays 60 frames of image data per second by providing gate and data signals to the gate lines and data lines on the flat panel.
The flat panel display's frame rate is closely related to the resolution (i.e., pixel count) of the flat panel display. Recently, resolution of flat panel displays often surpasses the FHD (Full-High-Definition: 1920×1080 resolution) and reaches to the QHD (Quad-High-Definition: 2560×1440), UHD (Ultra-High-Definition: 3840×2160) and more for clearer picture quality. However, increase in the resolution of the display panel means extra gate/data lines to be loaded with the gate/data signals, which in turn, increases the power consumption of the flat panel display.